drabble high!
by spiritualnekohime4
Summary: just a way to get high off of drabbles :)
1. procrastination

**Hello lovlies! i know i have beena bitch and have updated in a superlong time. but my laptop is in the shop, and right now i am using my bratty sisters laptop, which is TINY! this will contain lot's of drabbles and stupid stuff that has to do with Hetalia! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia, but if i did, a new episode of the beautiful world would come out every day!**

Procrastination

Gilbert was lying in his bed, enjoying sleep, when his alarm went off. Not wanting to wake up his room mate, Matthew, he hit the snooze button. "It's still 7 in the morning. i have all the time in the world! The awesome me is gonna sleep some more!" proclaimed the semi-loud albino, and went back to sleep.

* * *

An hour later, he woke up and saw that Matthew was at his little desk, studying for the exam tomorrow. _Maybe i should study, too. i really don't want to fall behind_ thought Gilbert. he stood there, deep in thought, when he heard his stomache growling. _I'll study later,i'm gettin me some food, bitch!_ he thought as he went to their 'kitchen' and served himself some cereals. He sat down on there couch and ate some of his cereals before thinking _I think i'll have toast_ and went to put bread into the toaster. "Now the awesome me wants milk." he stated and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. He drank it and then went back to the fridge and started to look for some OJ. By that point, Matthew walked in and just looked at the burnt peice of toast sticking out of the toaster. "Must i ask?" he said, looking between his room mate and the toast. "Nope, but the awesome just realized that we ran out of OJ, i have to be the awesome friend and go get us some." and with that, he left there apartment.

* * *

A while later, he arrived with OJ in his hands, and left it in the fridge. When he sat down on his bed to do some studying, he looked over at his clock and saw the time. "Shit! it's 10! the awesome me needs to take a shower!" he yelled before running to the shower. In it, he started to sing to his little hearts content for what seem like hours, when in reality, it had. Then he just sat in the cold water and thought for a while when he heard a voice over the door.

"Hey Gil! Are you okay in there?" he heard his room mate ask. "Yeah! why wouldn't i be?" he responded, his voice cracking a bit. "You've been in the shower for over 2 hours." At this, Matthew started to hear crying. "Gilbert! are you alright?" he said, his hand trying despretly to open the door. "I look like a fuckin raisin!" he heard Gilbert cry over the shower noise. When he heard this, Matthew just sighed and walked away.

When he came out, Gilbert had the hair dryer with him, and walked to his bed, where he plugged it in and started to dry his hair, as well as point the hair dryer in his face. When done, he changed and got himself a cup of water. "Gotta keep hydrated." he said after finishing his drink. He then looked over at there cactus plant, he named Giltus. "Gotta water the Giltus." he stated getting up and fetching a cup and a spoon. He put a spoonful of water onto the cactus and then sat done. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

"I feel like changing my tumblr slightly," said gilbert, adding in another 'awesome' to his profile. _I gotta e-mail oppa_ he thought as he sent something to his grandfather. He went over to get a hat from his closet when he saw his clothes were in a huge colorful pile.

After a while of fixing it, he stood back and admired his work. There were many little piles, each a different color. "My closet it the most funing awesome closet ever, now that everything is color coordinated." He pulled out his old gameboy and started to mess around. "WHo am i fucking kidding. this is so fucking boring." he walked over to his study paper and then looked up at the wall. "That picture WONKY!" Gil yelled when he saw one of his rooms pictures, standing up and fixing it.

* * *

He satback down and drank more water. He got up and ran to the rest room, yelling, "got to pee!". When finished, he went back to his bed to try and study. He looked down and saw it was 12 o'clock. _Gotta start making lunch_. He went back to the kitchen and started to pull things out.

A while later, matthew walked in and said. "Gil, what the heck. you've been making that sandwhich for the entire afternoon!" Gil just rolled his eyes and replied with, "Food is important. It's not something i can skip." Matthew just shook his head in utter annyance. "I need to eat to live, Matthew. If you want me to die, fine, i will." Gilbert said, throwing the now overly cold sandwhich into the trashcan.

* * *

He spent the rest of the day on the internet trolling his frioends on Facebook, and Tumblr. When he got bored, he saw Mattie playing skyrim and walked over. "Hey." he said, much excitement out of his voice. "Oh hey, how has your stusying been going?" he asked. _Oh shit! i can't let him find out!_ "Fine, fine." "You've been studying since this morning right? how about you sit down and play with me on skyrim." _He will never know!_ "Sure." They played while, but gilbert got bored and went to study. "Oh my god, a moth! I must catch it and release it into the wild!"

* * *

Whne he got back from his moth adventure, when included playing temple run in the rest room for 4 hours, he came back and saw it was 6 pm. "To late to do anything now." he said and went to play skyrim for the rest of the night. "I thought you were going to study tonight." stated Matthew, a weird hat on his head. "I can't study, if i'm not in the zone." Matthew left and Gilbert played until 2 am the next morning. when he went to sleep, and woke up about 8 hours later. When his phone rang, he looked at it and saw that someone had taxted him. **20 minutes 'til exam** "SHIT!" yelled Gilbert as he dashed to get changed, and met up with everyone at campus.

* * *

When the exam was finished, Gilbert had only manged to barely pass. When he showed his friends, they all laughed and had a happily ever after.

THE END

**what did you think lovelies. This was from the youtube vcid called, how to procratinate like a pro by danisnotonfire. I hope you enjoyed this and i ask for you to stay tuned for another drabble. CIAO!**


	2. lovely PRUCAN

**This story is for theoneformerlyknownasperson, since she answered my question from before. I know present to you the next chapter for Drabble High!**

Gilbert Beilshmidt, Prussian boyfriend extrodinaire. Today was the lovely day of his and his boyfriends anniversary. Now you may be wondering, who is this boyfriend? Well he is none other than Matthew Williams, the 'shy' Canadian. And what was Gilbert planning on doing for hims today. That my reader, is a secret. What i can tell you though, is that he will be showing him how much he loves his little 'Birdie'.

* * *

Right now, Gilbert was walking home in the nicely chilly day. There wasn't really anything happening right now, so he decided to tune everyone out. He decided to just think on his way home, holding the tulips he had gotten earilier close to his heart.

~*~ Awesome flash back ~*~

_Gilbert had just walked into the flower shop after standing outside for 10 minutes. Earlier that day, he decided he wanted to buy some flowers for his love, but he didn't know which ones he liked. _

_When he walked into the little shop, he was assalted with the smell of green fresh plants, not to overpowering, though all were showing off their beauty. Seeing as he still hadn't found thought of anything, he walked up the the cash register. Behind it stood Lars, a dutch man who just so happened to be Matthews closest friend. This though was going to prove as sort of a problem for Gilbert, as that even before he and Matthew met, him and Lars didn't always see eye to eye. _

_Lars on the other hand was a bit surprised to see Gilbert in a flower store, but his he surprise with irritation. At first, he didn't agree with Gilbert dating his 'little brother' for he knew all about Gilbert and the rumuors surrounding him. _

_"Why are you here?" asked the dutch man, irritation and annoyance evident in his eyes. "I fucking need your help." replied Gilbert, his voice barely audiable, meaning Lars didn't here him the first time. "Can you repeat that." stated Lars. "I s-said. I-I fucking need y-your h-help." Gilbert said, only a bit louder this time. _

_"I never thought i would here the day that his mighty awesomeness would need my help. So what do you need help with?"_

_"I need get some flowers."_

_"Do you know what you want?"_

_"N-no."_

_"Okay. Is there anything in specific you want to say?"_

_"Do you have anything that says 'pretty eyes' and 'will always love you'?"_

_"Your lucky I'm here to help. You really are a useless person. Why my brother fell for you, i will never know."_

_"That hurt Lars. That really hurt." _

_"Heres your flowers." _

_"Why are they tulips? I thought roses were the ones that are supposed to be romantic?"_

_"You really ARE stupid aren't you. Don't you know that Matthew loves tulips."_

_"I-I knew that. I was just testing you to make sure you were the real Lars, and not some ninja who wants to kidnap me."_

_"Just take the flowers and leave dumbass." _

_With that, Gilbert left the store and walked home._

~*~ end Awesome flash back ~*~

Since he had time to think, he started to think about what his life has been since meeting his Birdie. He was happy, he paid attention, he enjoyed spending time with Mattie, and he loved making him laugh.

Before he met Matthew, he was with Elizabeta, a Hungarian girl he met at the beginning of their 11 grade year. He had enjoyed his time with her, but she soon fell for his not so awesome cousin Roderich. He didn't care seeing as never really loved her, and he doubted that she loved him. He knew that she was in love with Roderich, not him, so he let her get close. That was the entire reason he never bought her flowers, never held her hand, never took her out when he went to party. When she finally broke up with him, he faked his saddness. He pretended to care, but didn't really. He thought he would never find someone who would make his heart beat quickly, who could get him flustered, who could make him more nervous than anything in the world. But that was all before he met his Birdie.

* * *

Gilbert finally arrived home after walking for about half an hour. He went into the kitchen before going to his Mattie who was still asleep since Gilbert turned off his alarm. Gilbert quietly crept into their room. When he got to the side that Matthew slept in, he gently placed a kiss onto his soft cheek and woke him up. "Hey Birdie, time to wake up." "Gil~ why did you wake me up so late?" "You look so awesome when you sleep. I just couldn't wake you up yet. Now come on, the awesome me is starving." At this, Matthew laughed and got out of the bed. When he was done changing, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Seeing the kitchen, he gasped a little and then turned to Gilbert who was right behind him, grinning at Matthew from where he stood. On the kitchen table sat two plates of pancakes, two cups of coffee, and Kuma and Gilbird were there watching them both. "Go to your seat." urged the Prussian.

When Matthew got to his seat, he looked down and saw the flowers that were lying there. They were both tulips, which Matthew adored, some where cream colored while others were both a yellow and reddish-purple. When he saw the flowers, tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. "Do you really mean that?" was all he asked. At this, Gilbert started to panic. He didn't know what the flowers meant, and he'd be damned if he found out that Lars had given him flowers that meant something bad. "I'm sorry if you don't like them, but it was Lars who helped me pick them out." At this, Matthew started to giggle lightly, tears still flowing slowly down his face. When he turned to face Gilbert, he rushed up to him and gave him a big kiss full on the lips. "Thank you Gil. This is the nicest anyone has ever been to me." Gilbert was happy to find out that Matthew was crying not because he had made a dreadful mistake, but because he was so happy at what Gilbert had done for him. "I'm sorry for being so stupid, but what do the colors of the tulips mean?" asked Gilbert once Matthew had calmed down from his happiness high.

"The colorful ones here mean 'you have beautiful eyes' and the cream ones mean 'i will love you for always'. That's why I asked you if you really meant it."

"Then yes, i really did mean it. I love the way your eyes shine in the moonlight, i love the way your smile brings light into my life. I love the way you care for others, and how you always fuel me up with energy to help you. You are like the royal prince of a peaceful kingdom, how you always mmake life feel like heaven. I also love the way that you trust and believe in me. But the thing i love most about you, is that you never fall for the perfection of society. You are awesomely stubborn when you want to be, you that Birdie? It's simple that i am truly and hopelessly in love with you."

Again, this brought tears to Matthew's eyes, but he let them fall freely. He slowly got up from his chair and went over to Gilbert, hugging him tightly before pulling his head down and kissing a deep and slow passionate kiss. "I love you too Bear."

"I love the way you can make even a bad situation 'awesome'. I love how you can always bring me happiness when i feel like down. Sometimes, when i wonder if I exist, i just think about you and how you never forget me. I love that your hair feels so much like powdery snow, and how your eyes shine like rubies. And i also love that you can be romantic when you want to." Matthew ended, chuckling a bit.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day together, going out to the local skating rink, and eating hot coffee again later on. They went on a picnic for there dinner, and they enjoyed the stars for night. There last words to each other for the night being 'I Love You.'

**If you have a specific thing you want to read next please tell me. **


	3. really!

**Please remember that i do not own Hetalia, for if i did, prussia and canada would be together, and i would put prussia in many embarresing situations **

*nom nom nom *

"Luddy! Don't put that in your mouth!" yelled the older brother.

Ludwig, or Luddy in this case, just looked up at Gilbert, his older albino brother, with a look of confusion before returning to playing with one of Gilberts many toy birds. Gilbert just stood there, looking at his little year old brother before turing his 16 year old self towards the dresser. Heading for it though, he was caught by something moving along with him. When he turned to face the opposing force, he saw it was only himself in the mirror. He then went up to the mirror and stared at himself. Before he knew it, Gilbert had struck a pose.

"Yeah, looking good Gilbert," he said to himself, "damn i'm so handsome." re replied with a smirk.

He continued his actions but stopped when he noticed someone behind him. There at the door way, standing tall and a bit amused, was Gilberts grandfather.

Trying to protect himself from the embarrasment he felt, he turned around and pointed at Ludwig, who still sat on the floor just looking up the teen who was pointing at him, and shouted, "IT WAS LUDWIG!"

His grandfather, however, just looked up at Gilbert and said, "It doesn't work that way, Gilbert. I saw you, you know. Now get dressed." he stated before going back downstairs.

Ludwig just picked his little self up and walked out of the room, his face still void of emotion. Gilbert, realizing that he was now in his room by himself just looked at his mirror self and muttered, "I'm still the most awesome and sexiest man in the world."

"I said get changed Gilbert!" yelled his grandfather from downstairs. Hearing the command, Gilbert lept about a foot in the air and ran to his dresser, getting some jeans and a t-shirt, and hurrying to get changed. When done, he ran downstairs to eat his breakfast

**I hope you people liked this drabble. I saw this picture on Facebbok and decided to put it up here :P**


	4. stupid bug USUK

yay another drabble! i hope you lovelies enjoy this.

i do not own hetalia:)

Alfred was walking around the house he shared with Arthur. After dating for about a year, the two had decided to move in with each other.

A while earlier, Alfred had lost his cell phone, so now he was trying to find it. He had searched the restroom, the closet, the guest room, the attic, the basement, and even the fridge. The only place he hasn't searched for it, was the master bedroom. He was headed up the stair, his slippered feet shuffling across the carpet, making his way to his and Arthur's room.

When he got there, he opened the door quickly, wanting to just look for his stupid cellphone. Making his way across the floor, he headed to his drawer, when he heard a small buzzing. Thinking it was his cellphone, he walked over to the buzzing sound. Before he could comprehend what had happened, he heard the buzzing move to behind him. Again he turned, only to have the noise move again.

Starting to freak out, Alfred made a run for the door yelling, "IGGY! THERE IS A GHOST IN OUR ROOM. GO AND PERFORM AN EXORCISM!" Having made his way to the kitchen, he found Arthur on the ground trying to pick up the pots and pans he had dropped when Alfred had called his name. "What the bloody hell was that you git. I nearly had a heart attack!" exclaimed Arthur, picking up the last pan. "But Artie, I think there may be a ghost in our room!" whined the childish American. "It was probably just a fly, you know they like to get in the house when the weather starts to get warmer." replied Arthur in a tone that said, 'Stop acting like a baby and grow up'. Alfred, for once getting the hint, went back upstairs to look for his cellphone.

"Alfred, you are a sexy American with a hot British man. No ghost can scare me." he mumbled to himself. When he got back up to the room, he looked around, his eyes settling onto a small dot on his window. There, minding its own business, was a fly, spreading its disease ridden legs out.

Taking his slipper off, Alfred crept closer and closer to it before 'pouncing' on it. he hit it directly with the slipper and the poor fly, with millions and millions of children, died immediately. Alfred, happy that he thought he had gotten the buzzing fly, gave a victory yelp. His celebrating however was cut short when he heard another buzzing behind him. "Oh! So you think you can defeat me after watching your little buddy?" asked Alfred, turning to the bug. When he turned, he saw that it was a bug he had never seen before. This put a big smile on his face as he got nearer to the bug.

When the bug moved a little, Alfred started to freak out. "We cool yo, we cool." he said hesitating a little. When the bug started to fly, Alfred ran out of the room, running straight down to the kitchen. When he got there, he ran behind Arthur and hid, shaking a bit in fear of the bug finding him. "What the hell is wrong now?" asked Arthur. "Creepy. Bug. Room. Kill me." was all Alfred said. Arthur, tired of all the racket, walked up the stairs, coming down shortly, a piece of paper towel in his hand. he showed the dead bug to Alfred before he threw it away into the trash. In his left hand, was Alfred cellphone. "Where'd you find my cell phone?" asked Alfred. "I was bored so I took it and had you look through the house." was all Arthur said. "So all of this was a sick joke? Do you really hate me that much?" asked Alfred, the look of a kicked puppy on his face. Arthur just gave him a small smile before planting a kiss onto his partners lips. When he backed away, Alfred's face had changed from a kicked puppy's to his usual grin, before he went to steal a kiss.

**I hoped you liked this little drabble. if you have something specific in mind for the next one, don't hesitate to ask me :) i love you all :)**


	5. wanted USUK

**I do not own Hetalia or the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes.**

"Alfred, why do you love me? Why me, someone who is short-tempered, and not one who can easily express their feelings to you?" Asked Arthur, looking at the man sitting beside him. "Well why wouldn't I love you? You're simply amazing." answered Alfred as he took hold of Arthur's hand and continued to talking. "You know that i would fall apart without you right? I still haven't figured out how you do what you do, but everything that doesn't make sense about me, makes perfect sense when I'm with you." said Alfred, giving Arthur a completely honest smile.

"But I myself can never express what I feel for you, no matter how hard I try to show you."replied Arthur, his head tilting down to try and hide his sad face. "Who says you need to prove what you feel. I always see it in you eyes. Now stop beating yourself up for it." exclaimed the usually happy-go-lucky man to his love.

"And why shouldn't I. I don't like these things about me. It just makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you."

"Because I will wrap you in my arms. I will kiss your heart better. I will hold your hand and simply make you feel like the most wanted man in the world since you already are my world." replied the American in a soothing voice.

Those spoken words were the ones needed to break the man out of his spell. He looked up to the man who first captured his heart, and leaned in to kiss him. When their lips met, all the worries and pain that Arthur had been holding in disappeared, replaced with a wanted feeling and love. When they finally broke apart, Arthur whispered a small 'thank you'.

"Now please don't ever ask why I love you Artie. Next time I might have to break out into song." Stated Alfred, his voice light and loving. This had caused Arthur to laugh a bit and reply with a "just as long as it's you, you loving idiot."

"At least I'll be your loving idiot."

**I know this is super cheesey and fluffy but hey, i've had this little idea in my head and I really just wanted to write this. I did not actually follow the song but I did use some of the lyrics of the song. Please review, favorite and follow :3 **


	6. CAFE

**Okay, so I decided to make yet another cafe story. All the ideas for these cafe ones are from real events that happened during my lunch time at school. I hope you enjoy this tiny story. **

Again it was lunch time for all the students at Hetalia high. Alfred, Yong-soo, Matthew, Arthur, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio were all sitting at their usual table (in that order, remember this.) The BTT were talking with each other, Arthur was eating his food in relative silence, while Alfred, Yong-soo, and Matthew were talking in their little group.

"Hey, Hey Matthew. What's worse than finding a worm in your apple, Da~ze!" asked Yong-soo.

"Finding half an apple?" answered Matthew as he looked up from his food.

"Yup! Alfred! What's worse than finding a worm in your apple, Da~ze!" he directed towars Alfred.

"Getting raped." Alfred simply stated.

"That's irrelevent to the joke." said Matthew.

"But it's worse."

"Well, it's irrelevent to apples, then Da~ze!"

"Well you can be eating an apple while getting raped."

"That's disgusting. You put that image in my head!" whisper-shouted Matthew. With that, the three of them fell into silence. Yong-soo turned his head to look at the table and whispered to Matthew, "Arthur's eating an apple." "Oh my god, he is! And Francis is next to him!" with that the two burst out laughing. "Whatcha laughing at?" questioned Alfred. "Look at Arthur, and then at who he is sitting next to!" said Yong-soo. Without another word, Aflred to burst out laughing.

"What the hell are you three laughing at!" exclaimed Arthur, tired of there loud ruckus. With that, the three retold there little joke to the rest of the table, earning laughs from everyone except Arthur.

The next day, lunch was was just as funny. Arthur had once again had an apple. When everybody saw it, they all laughed and said rape. "Is our new rape symbol gonna be an apple?" questioned Antonio. Everybody just looked at him before nodding in unison. When the laughter calmed down, it got akwardly silent. Before Gilbert coul break the silence, someone from a table closer to the exist yelled, "What'd you say 'bout my Mama?!" causing everyone from the table to burst out laughing. When they calmed down long enough to talk, Alfred stated, "I love lunch time. My favorite class of the day!" "You don't learn at lunch Alfred," said Arthur. "Yes you do, Artie. You learn how to be funny." replied Alfred before getting up to throw his trash his away.

**Okay, cuz i didn't put a disclaimer at the beginning. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and if you find anything here offensive, I apologize.**


End file.
